


It Demands To Be Felt [[Madara Love Story]]

by EriksSweetheart



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriksSweetheart/pseuds/EriksSweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain and Love are connected. They both demand to be felt. Love demands to be felt when you just want to shut yourself away; Pain when you just begin to accept love. The two are intertwined in a sickening way. Yuko knows this too much. Her clan alienated her, forced her out, and then she has to either live with the clan head for a year to learn how to fight or be killed. But will she learn anything else? Love perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Demands To Be Felt [[Madara Love Story]]

   I was minding my own business and walking through the back alleyways of the village looking for cheap food. Twenty years old and down on my luck I needed a break and considered leaving the village just to get away from here.  Something told me to run. I followed my instinct and started running through the streets. “Hey you stop!” someone shouted at me. I didn’t listen but ran into the person just moments later. He was  a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, dark-colored eyes. He grabbed me by the arm and twisted it behind my back.

“Let go of me!” I shouted but he wouldn’t.

   “I caught this girl sneaking around.” The white haired one said. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Madara. His onyx eyes and long hair made him more noticeable. He was talking to a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair which was styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face. They rushed over to us.

 “Madara! Tell them to let me go!” I shouted. Madara and I never got along but he was the only one who could get me out of this situation if anyone could.

“Madara, do you know this girl?” The brown haired one asked.

“We were just friends,” I stated looking away from them.

 “What are you doing here? I told you that if you left you were never allowed back.” Madara started to argue with me.

  “I was just leaving for good. I was going to get some food and leave! Obviously I’m not wanted here anyway.” I said. I looked down. “I’m not like you and the others, I never will be. Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“I’ll take her from here. She’s my problem to correct.”

“Just who is this girl?” The brown haired one asked again.

   “A girl from my own clan. And a wayward soul at that.” Madara said. “Like I said, I’ll take her from here, at least then she isn’t getting into trouble.”

“You mean just kick her out of the village?”

“No. I mean take her into my custody. I can keep her out of trouble.”

     The white haired one nodded to the brown haired one and released me and they left. I fell to the ground and looked up at Madara. I followed him through the streets of the village silently. “Do you really think you could survive out there on your own? I promised your brother that I would take care of you.” He reminded me. Tears came to my eyes just like every time someone mentioned my brother; Tears of both sadness and anger; sadness because I was always close to my brother before he was killed and anger because my brother was always called a prodigy while I was a failure. Even if this man was supposed to train me, I wasn’t going to waste my breath talking to him. “You haven’t spoken a word since I agreed to let you live with me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“Asshole.”

“There’s no need for insults. If you like me then just say-”

“Get over yourself!”

“You know? I’m the only one looking out for you and it wouldn’t be wise to make that person mad. I’m the only one who even cares you exist. Care to rethink your opinions?”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” I muttered so that he couldn’t hear it.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I said ‘I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

 “There,  was that so hard?” He asked opening the door to his house. It was extremely plain. I wouldn’t have even guessed someone actually lived here. I saw a bed in the backroom that was big enough for three people if needed. Was he seriously thinking I was going to sleep in the same bed as him?

“Is something the matter, Yuko?” Madara asked.

“There’s only one bed.” I said plainly.

“What’s wrong with us being together? I’m not going to try anything.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because . . .”

“Hmm?”

“Because all it can lead to is pain. That’s all any of this can ever lead to so unless you’re dying to cry your heart out . . .”

  “Maybe I am. That’s the funny thing about love and pain. They demand to be felt. Whether we want to feel it or not we feel it. I know what it’s like to lose someone close. I lost my younger brother and he meant the world to me. I know what you must be feeling right now.”

  “No you don’t. My brother was the only one who even knew I existed. You had an entire clan that would follow you without question. I had nobody. This happens every time and I’m not going to let it happen anymore. The minute I begin to learn to love the pain strikes.”

“In the morning your training will begin.”

I reluctantly got into the bed. _I’m not going to get attached to him._ I fell asleep.


End file.
